


"X"-mas

by Gozer



Category: Forever Knight, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Poetry, Vampires in general, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozer/pseuds/Gozer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just found a little Christmas poem I posted to FORKNI-L and FKFIC-L on 12/23/95.  Coulda waited until December to post here, but I'm pretty sure I'd have misplaced the print-out by then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"X"-mas

**Author's Note:**

> My post to FORKNI-L and FKFIC-L said this:
> 
> "I'm signing off until the 28th--much love to you all and stay healthy (and not *too* depressed.)" 
> 
> I suspect we were dealing with a cancellation at the time.

**“X”-MAS**  
_(found scrawled on the wall over by the phone in the Ladies Room at The Raven)_

By Cousine Celeste

Vampires don’t like Christmas  
At those parties, they wouldn’t be seen.  
Which is all rather odd, because  
Vampires sure like “Red” and “Green”.

A glass of “Red” is just lovely,  
“Yes, please; I’ll have a splash!”  
And if you’re immortal, my darling  
You’ll find that it helps to have cash.

 


End file.
